Bóxers
by Just AN0THER User
Summary: (01/02) Faberry. Un viaje con Rachel y los gleeks, no parecía mala idea ¿verdad?, sin embargo esos condenados bóxers tenian que aparecer. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho antes? ¿Qué le iban los hombres?...Diablos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee claramente no me pertenecen :(

Este es un fic sin sentido alguno, el cual nació de la parte más tarada de mi cerebro, espero al menos les entretenga unos momentos :)

* * *

**Boxers**

(01/02)

Ahora bien no es que ella fuese…fuese. Va, que no le iban las mujeres, de eso estaba completamente segura. Si, absoluta y totalmente…casi, semi segura. Hay que ver que más de unas cuantas chicas se le habían declarado y las había rechazado a todas y cada una de ellas. Pero es que en serio ¿Tanta pinta de lesbiana tenía que cada santísima mujer que se le acercaba asumía enseguida que le daba a la dieta vagitariana?..¡Qué a ella le iban los hombres, joder! Pero no, nadie le creía, ni sus amigos, ni su familia…hasta su propio cerebro había llamado a la anarquía y decidido tomar el control de sus ojos para forzarla a pegar la mirada en el cuerpo de aquella molesta, excéntrica y despotenciada mujer. ¿Es que quien más podía ser? Claramente alguien allá arriba la odiaba y la maldijo para que no pudiese separar la vista de la maravilla que era Rachel Berry.

Y no es que ella quisiese mirarla, porque no era así –en lo absoluto, de verdad-. Es decir, había rechazado a Rachel más veces de las que era capaz de contar, entonces ¿Por qué mirarla ahora? Debía haber una razón lógica por la que no pudiese moverse de su asiento y por la cual se encontrase observando a aquella loca mujer como si quisiese comérsela con papas fritas a un lado. Y de echo la había, la razón de su sufrimiento se exhibía frente a sus ojos con malicia –era como si supiese el poder que tenía y lo utilizase para controlar su pobre mente- meneándose con Rachel de un lado a otro, adhiriéndose al cuerpo de la morena mientras esta bailaba despreocupadamente al tiempo que preparaba algún tipo de desayuno. Si, todo era culpa de aquellos estúpidos –_Y oh, increíblemente sexys_- Bóxers.

De verdad ¿Qué había mal en su cabeza? por que debía de haber algo. No era razonable que un simple trozo de tela la…emocionase tanto, es decir ¡Eran como pantaloncillos! pero por alguna razón hacían ver a Rachel deliciosamente atractiva. Si, definitivamente tenía que ir al psicólogo y pronto.

Suspiró resignada. Aquel iba a ser un largo fin de semana y viendo que la morena parecía haberse rebelado contra el mundo de los pantalones, también iba a estar lleno de duchas frías.

Otro suspiro abandono su boca ¿Qué es lo que había dicho antes? ¿Qué le iban los hombres?...Diablos.

Quinn pasó una mano por su cabello con exhasperacion. ¿En qué momento pensó que sería una buena idea aceptar irse de vacaciones con los gleeks?. Claramente la habían drogado antes de preguntarle si quería ir, porque no había forma que en su sano juicio ella hubiese aceptado…si, era obvio, algo le habían puesto a su Sandwish el día anterior…

-Ah, Quinn ¿Por qué tan molesta?.-La suave voz de Rachel al lado de su oído la hizo sobresaltar. Maldiciendo entre dientes se dio la vuelta para gritarle que se alejase de ella, antes de quedarse muda. Su garganta estaba seca.

-¿Y bien?.-La sonrisa en los labios de la morena denotaba su diversión. ¡Esa mujer loca sabía exactamente lo que le estaba provocando!...¿Cómo se atrevía?

Porque si, la estaba tentando, es decir ¡frente a ella estaba Berry en todo su despampanante esplendor!. Sus torso cubierto solo con un sujetador y si…un par de bóxers, dejando a la vista su bronceado cuerpo, el cual brillaba con el sol llamándola a pecar –porque no era su culpa, ella ya no era responsable de su mente-; sus largas piernas que parecían seguir por kilómetros y kilómetros, y su plano estomago que…bueno, el punto estaba claro.

-Eh…-Trató de decir algo. Realmente trató, sin embargo las palabras estaban trabadas en el fondo –muy en el fondo- de su garganta. Como si no fuese poco ver a Rachel en esas condiciones, la muy…estaba ordenando su ropa en el sofá, por lo que frente a ella había ropa interior por todas partes. Bóxers, bóxers everywhere, por todas partes, blancos, negros, con líneas, con puntos…Oh dios.

-_¡Qué soy heterosexual hostia!_-Gruñó para sus adentros-_¡Cerebro! ¡Te ordeno que te comportes, deja de mirarla, mira a otro lado!_-Sus ojos cambiaron de dirección rápidamente causando que el color se le subiera al rostro rápidamente-_¡Dije que mires a otro lado, no que le mires los jodidos bóxers que lleva puestos! Todo esto es mi culpa, tanta tocino me atrofio el cerebro, el doctor me lo advirtió, pero no, como imbécil tu sigues ¿Verdad Fabgay? ¡Qué mires a otro lado joder!._

-¿Quinn?-La voz de Rachel sonaba ahogada. _Estaba aguantando la risa_.

_-Perfecto, lo que faltaba, ahora se está riendo de nosotros, y si Quinn, te estás hablando a ti misma en plural ¡como el condenado Gollum! Felicidades Fabray, estas oficialmente loca, ahora puedes recibir tu chapita y ser parte del club._-Su ojos se movieron una vez más, esta vez concentrándose en el rostro de la mujer frente a ella, lanzándole dagas mentales.- _¿¡Estas feliz ahora Rachel?!, me has convertido en una criaturilla del bosque, es más desde ahora llámame Nyan cat, porque tú y tus condenados bóxers van a conseguir que dispare arcoíris del trasero ¿Eso es lo que quieres Rachel? ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!, porque va a suceder y será un acto para todas las edades, gente de todo el mundo vendrá a ver a Quinnie ¡la mujer loca que dispara arcoíris de su trasero!._

-Quinn…-Dijo la morena entre risas-¿Tengo algo en el rostro? ¿por eso me miras tanto?

El gruñido proveniente de su garganta aumento su volumen.

_-No Rachel, no tienes nada en la cara, y ¿sabes qué más no tienes? ¡pantalones!, ¡ni pantalones, ni decencia!._-Un bufido molesto escapo de sus labios. Realmente…¡El descaro de esa mujer!

-Quinn, pareces un perro gruñendo y bufando tanto.-Esta vez la risa escapo de los labios de Berry sin siquiera un intento por disimular su diversión.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Perro?

_-¿Perro? ¿me dijo perro?, bueno querida Rachel, ¡No es mi culpa!, asume tu responsabilidad, si no te hubieses puesto esos jodidos bóxers esto no estaría sucediendo ¡y mis ojos no estarían pegados a tus piernas!_-En serio, ¿qué clase de ejercicio hacia esa lunática para tener unas piernas como aquellas?

Un par de segundos pasaron y el color se dreno de su rostro al imaginarse exactamente qué clase de ejercicios podría estar haciendo Rachel.

-_No, no, no, no ¡No! ¿Perro decías Rachel?, yo te daré perro, desde ahora me quedare sentada afuera de tu puerta día y noche para asegurarme que no se te ocurra traer "acompañantes" a mi territorio, si, exacto, es el plan perfecto, es más desde ahora puedes llamarme Hachiko, ¡me autonombro el Hachiko de tu puerta y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto!_-Su mandíbula se tensó.-_Un momento…¿mi territorio?, Joder Quinn ¡qué ya habíamos quedado en que a ti te van los hombres! ¿Y cómo demonios lo único que te parece raro es que te haya referido a la cama de Rachel como tu territorio? ¡Te autonombraste perro por el amor de dios!...Berry, todo esto es tu culpa._

-Uh…¿Y ahora porque me estas gruñendo?-Pregunto la morena levantando una ceja perfectamente esculpida.

_-¿Cómo quieres que no te gruña? ¡Te has acostado con gente que claramente no se llama Quinn Fabray, es normal que gruña!..._-Parpadeó_-Es decir…no es que quiera que Rachel se acueste conmigo, es decir, pfff, ¿Yo? ¿Querer? ¿Acostarse? ¿Sexo? ¿Clap clap boom boom? ¿Bow chika wow wow?...no, ¡NO!, Quinn contrólate, claramente Rachel tiene algún tipo de poderes mentales, o tal vez es la líder de una secta de dominatrixs que seducen a sus víctimas con pantaloncillos…¿Qué? ¡Podría ser, no me juzgues!_-Parpadeó una vez más-_¿Y ahora a quién diablos le estoy gritando?, claramente estoy enloqueciendo o algún tipo de espíritu me poseyó y está tratando que le de a mis manos un mejor uso…quizás tengo un alter ego, Quinn B, Neo Quinn, mi gemela malvada interior…¿mi gemela desviada interior?, joder, tengo problemas graves._

-Quinn, a este paso vamos a tener que internarte ¿estas siquiera respirando?-Claramente Rachel consideraba aquella situación altamente cómica, sabía que había algo maligno en aquella joven ¿Cómo podía divertirse tanto con su desgracia?

-_No Rachie Rae Rach, no necesito que me internen, sin embargo no me molestaría internarme en el fondo de tus bóxers…-_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.-_¿yo acabo de pensar eso? ¿yo?, woah, creo que Rachel merece conseguir su tostadora, va, que la casa Berry debe estar inundada en tostadoras, ¿Quién necesita tantas?, pues Rachel no, pero las consigue igual gracias a esos condenados pantaloncillos._

De pronto todo pensamiento pareció desaparecer de su cabeza al sentir unas suaves y cálidas manos posarse en sus hombros. No, claro que no, la mujer loca no podía quedarse a un buen metro de distancia de ella, tenía que acercarse y provocar el mayor corto circuito cerebral de la existencia. Era como si toda la estructura de su cabeza hubiese colapsado, quemándose hasta quedar nada más que cenizas. Diablos, todo estaba bien hasta que la nación del fuego atacó…es decir, todo estaba bien hasta que Rachel la tocó.

-Eh…-Sus ojos nerviosamente se movieron por la habitación, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en la hermosa mujer que se encontraba tan solo a unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Q?.-La sonrisa en el rostro de la morena se había borrado y ahora una expresión preocupada decoraba su bellos rasgos.

-_Claro que está preocupada Imbécil, debe pensar que te dejo de llegar oxígeno al cerebro, además la cara de bobalicona que has puesto no está ayudando a tu causa, ¡dile algo y deja de ser tan subnormal!_-Su boca comenzó a abrir y cerrarse sin parar, dando la perfecta simulación de un pescado.

-Rachel…-Logró decir después de un largo minuto. Al fin su cerebro parecía funcionar. Por un momento temió que todas sus neuronas hubiesen huido de su cabeza dejando a una sola e inútil neuronita que debido al estrés decidió suicidarse. Por suerte se había equivocado…¿verdad?

-¿Si?-Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven, provocando que su corazón latiese con desesperación en su pecho.

-Rach yo…-Su garganta se secó, era ahora o nunca. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar y su pulso se disparó hasta el cielo, debía ser valiente. Debía sacar a Gryffindor interior.

Los rasgos de la morena se suavizaron y un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas al notar la intensa mirada sobre ella.

-Quinn, tranquila, tomate tu tiempo para hablar ¿Qué sucede?-Un escalofrio le recorrió la columna al sentir un pequeño apretón en sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

-Rachel…-Inhalo profundamente, simplemente debía decirlo, no tenía sentido armar más lio del necesario, solo debía decirlo, no había tiempo para más dudas.

-¿Quinn?.-la cálida voz de Rachel le dio el empujón que necesitaba, debía decirlo.

Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes. Fijó con determinación su mirada en los oscuros ojos de la joven y dijo de una vez por todas…

-¡Déjame arrancarte esos bóxers…!


End file.
